Other Side Of Me
by InvisibleMeAndMySecrets
Summary: When Edward went to Aro's Pleasure Palace, the last person he expected Isabella to be is none other than his Secretary. E/B, E/B/X, Drabble, SMUT and PWP! Suggestions and Ideas for lemons always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Summary: Professional lives must never be mixed with others. Especially not with secret ones. Edward is seeking pleasure, and Bella is the one who's supposed to give him that.**

* * *

**Other Side Of Me**

**Chapter 1: Surprises!**

Bella stared at herself in the full length mirror. Her long brown hair was out in layers, and black kohl prominently done around her eyes, and her lips were blood red…sexy.

She looked down at her barely covered breasts, her frilly black and red laced corset her upper half of the body making her waist look tinier and her breasts pressed looking as large as possible. She tried to tug it down to make the top of nipples visible. Men loved that shit…especially when they could do nothing other then _see._ She brought part of her in the front so that the ends were touching her slightly exposed nipples. A shiver passed down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, she tugged at her frilly panty and tightened her leather knee length boots and headed out with squared shoulders.

Once she had taken her position, the stage was lit by neon lights. After doing a little bending down, shaking her ass in air, she stood up and pulled the curtain aside and walked out to stand in front of her customer.

Usually, she didn't give thought about how they looked, but she couldn't stop looking at this particular one.

And she felt nothing but shock as she realized who he was.

At first he looked bored and irritated, and then his green orbs flickered with familiarity…that was all it took him to be shocked.

For a moment, Bella felt like she was back in his cabin listening to him shout one order after the other without giving her his time of the day.

"Well, why don't you start then? I don't like to waste money," he barked at her. All shock gone…replaced by a smirk.

Something about his smirked reminded Bella of a Cheshire cat just about to pounce on it prey.

* * *

**A/N: First attempt at writing anything above T. **

**Should I continue?**


	2. Lap dance

**Chapter 2: Lap Dance**

He came on Sunday night too.

And this time, he had asked for a half strip lap dance, and he had ordered for her to dress up as a _secretary_. Something she already was in real life.

Feeling nervous and scared, Bella walked up to him. And the music began…she was no more Bella Swan.

She started swaying her body to the music, touching herself. She first started with some gentle caressing of her breasts, and then went down to her hips and then came back up again. She repeated this around five to six times. She removed the glasses she wore, and inserted it in front of her dress top. His green eyes were focused on her breasts, she knew he was longing to see her girls burst open but she didn't have plans to do that so soon.

She kept licking her lips repeatedly as she squeezed her breasts and widened her legs. Being the man Edward Cullen was, he adjusted himself.

Bella turned so that her back was facing him and started swaying her ass into his face. He reached out and caressed it. Still moving her ass, she pulled her skirt up slowly to her waist revealing a red thong. His fingers brush along the string, before he tried to pull it off; Bella turned back with a naughty look on her face and wagged her finger in front of him.

His eyes burn with lust and passion as if he wants to take her right…he growls.

Enjoying it more than she should, sinfully slow, she pulls her top down so that her dress is nothing but some cloth hanging around her waist as her creamy perfectly round tits bounce free.

Biting her lip, Bella bends ass in air while her creamy beauties brush against her _customer_'s knees.

**A/N: I'm disappointed! No reviews, no new chapters. **


	3. Lap dance2

**Chapter 3: Lap Dance Part Two**

Bella's legs her wide open as she moves forward and sit on his lap. She breathes in and out heavily making her swell breasts work against his satin covered chest. the feel of his satin shirt is good for her…it makes her nipples harden.

She tugs on his hands which are on her thong and places it on her tits. With her palms on his hands she starts rubbing her beauties vigorously. The feel of his palms touching her pink nipples is leaving her aroused. Just as he starts a rhythmic massage, she leaves his hands and moves her hands up in the air and starts rubbing her sex against him.

Somewhere along her mind she remembers she is giving him more than a lap dance and starts to move away, his hands which are still on her boobs pulls her sqeezing them. but she slides away with a naughty giggle, and his fingers pinch her already hard nipples.

Touching them and her waist up and down she gyrates some more, and lifts on of her breasts and starts licking and biting her nipple hard. Just like she wants it to be down.

He's almost out of his chair, the distance between her naked body and his covered minimum.

But just then Bella hears the gong.

Time's up.

She puts her breast as much as she can in her mouth and gives it a one long suckle and bite…hard.

And the jiggling her tight ass, she walks out of the playroom.

Time's up.

But there's only worry on her mind…next morning, she has to face him.

**A/N: What do you want to happen at the office? Review!**


	4. Real Life

**Chapter 4: Real Life**

Bella couldn't believe it. She had to face him today! She had teased him and played with him the whole weekend, and had been in control of everything. But now…she had to meet him.

"It's okay…its fine," she told herself as she reached the office with his morning coffee.

"There you are! Mr. Cullen has asked you to be in there as soon as you are here," Jane told her as soon as she made it in.

"Oh, okay," Bella replied, both her hands were trembling even more.

Placing her bag at her desk, taking a very deep breath she took his coffee and headed to his chamber.

She knocked his door twice. "Come in," she heard his lazy voice.

With another deep breath she walked in.

As soon as she entered, Mr. Cullen stared at her for what seemed like ages. His eyes roamed up and down her body, and she looked back trying to look fearless.

"You're late," he finally said.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again," she replied and placed his coffee on the desk.

After that starting stare, everything was normal. He gave her orders and she noted them promptly and if it hadn't been for the continuous tension between them it would have passed for normal.

Just as she was about to leave, Mr. Cullen said, "Ms. Swan?"

"Yes sir," she turned.

"Do you work every night?" she could see the lust in his eyes.

"You will have to find that out with my manager," she simply said and walked out.

She wasn't going to mix her professional life…no mister.

* * *

Review?


	5. Rules And Regulations

**Chapter 5: Rules and Regulations**

"Here's your work list for tonight," Jessica handed her.

"I have been booked every night?!" Bella gasped.

"Yes, some crazy maniac insisted he wanted you," Jessica snorted. According to her, Bella basically sucked.

"He's ordered for some especially hot things…I wouldn't mind doing them repeatedly," she sighed. Obviously her customers were unimaginative.

Feeling apprehensive, Bella took the envelope and headed to her corner and started reading it.

The options which had been ticked were: **1) Fantasy night: Dirty school girl, innocent school girl, and pet (kitten). **

**2) Pole dance wearing a netted dress and no inner wear**

**3) Voyeurism: Threesome-all girls**

**NOTE: Customer may jump in any time. (Use of sex toys a must)**

Bella couldn't believe it.

One week…and she had to play out all this?

But somewhere, back on her mind…she couldn't help but feel excited. She could already begin to feel wet.

What was the first thing to do tonight?

_Dirty School Girl._


	6. DG Part1

**Chapter6: Dirty Girl Part 1**

Dressed in tiny pleated skirt Bella pulled her knee length stockings and put on her black fuck me pumps. Her skirt was so short that more than half of her ass was revealed every time she bent.

After moisturizing the upper half of her body, Bella put on her lacy black half netted bra which left little to imagine and then wore her thin white cotton shirt.

Buttoning up just two buttons to hold her boobs in place, she tied up the rest of the shirt into a knot just below her breasts.

Tying up her hair into a messy bun, she collected a pink slip and walked out of her dressing room.

Feeling nervous and yet excited at the fact that her boss would be finally fucking her, she walked to the playroom feeling anticipated.

"He's already in," Alec informed her as she reached in.

"Thanks Al," she winked at him as he checked her out.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice.

After few seconds, she heard a crisp voice call come in.

"Isabella, you are late!" he glared at her. Hearing her full name called by Edward Cullen sent shivers down her naked spine.

"I'm sorry sir," she replied with a smirk, getting into the act at once.

He just continued glaring until she sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Did I ask you to sit there?" he questioned, quirking an eye brow.

"No," she shrugged but continued sitting.

"No, _Sir_ Isabella!"

"No, _Sir_," she repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

Sighing loudly, she stood up.

"Come here," he motioned, and pointed her to the wooden stool in front on him.

"Sit."

She sat before him, widening her legs giving him a peak of her lacy panty. His eyes went down there…as she had expected, he licked his lips once.

"Why are you here Isabella?" he asked her.

"To be punished..." on his hard look, she added, "Sir."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a bad girl," she told her boldly, licking her lips once.

"How so?"

"Mr. Jones found me pleasuring two boys in an empty classroom," an immediate blush spread up her cheeks.

"But that isn't exactly the ending is it?"

"I asked Mr. Jones if he would like to join us…for exchange to keep his mouth shut."

"And?"

"He joined us…I gave him a blow job and let him fuck me as he wanted."

"And the boys?"

"They continued to touch me…as they wanted."

"You do know that the teacher has been fired and the boys expelled?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shall I expel you too?"

"No sir…please don't."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Please don't…I have already been expelled from 6 schools..."

"Why should I listen to you?" he repeated.

"Because I will listen to everything you say Sir."

"I honestly doubt that," he huffed.

"Oh no, I'm not lying Sir…I will do everything you ask me to, anything!" she leaned forward, giving him a squeezed peak of her tits.

"Anything?" he quirked his eye brow.

"_Anything._"

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: Who's excited? **


	7. DG Part2

**Chapter7: Dirty Girl Part2**

"You love fucking your teachers, Isabella?" he asked, stroking her neck.

She immediately flushed, "no," she lied.

"I want to know the truth," he spoke coldly, his fingers on the top of her breasts.

"I love it Sir," she replied quietly.

"Love what?" he questioned. "Say it."

"I love it when my teachers fuck me!" she moaned, he fingers were still on her breasts, teasing her.

"You're such a _dirty_ girl, aren't you?" he scoffed.

At this Bella didn't reply, just the touch of his long cold fingers in partition of her breasts and he finger fucked her was driving her mad. His other hand was on the shirt covered part of her breast, slowly moving over her hard nipple which was poking through her shirt in an alarming manner.

Bella didn't realize that she was completely spread out on the tiny wooden stool, spread out for him with her back already arched. She knew that, if this went on, she would be coming hard without much effort…and then she would be _punished. _

"Stop moaning like a whore you are!" he growled and pulled out his finger and hand from her bosom.

She scowled at him for teasing me and suppressed her moan. She had never felt like this with any other man. She was never on the verge of coming for anyone with few moments of their session, but with _him_ it was so different!

"Oh no, you don't get to do that," he smirked, his hands on her thighs forcing her legs apart just as she was about to close them for some friction. "And sit straight!" he ordered.

Pouting, Bella kept her legs open and reluctantly straightened her back.

"Now, remember, you are here to be punished, not _pleasured."_ He had stood up and was going through a drawer on the right most side of the room.

Bella sat there watching him, wanted to get rid of her clothes and start touching herself. She wanted to especially get rid of her extremely lacy panties, and wanted nothing more than a thick hard cock riding her in an animalistic manner. Yes, she wanted some hardcore fucking.

He seemed to be done with getting his devices, Bella's eyes focused on the flagging stick, whip, some satin cloth and the egg sized vibrator in his hand. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Stand up, and bend over, I'm going to flag you," he spoke resolutely. His eyes shone with insane desire and he looked like a hungry lion. Bella knew it, it wouldn't take him long to have her on his desk.

And she simply couldn't wait for it.

**A/N: Suggestions always welcome, please review.**


	8. DG Part3

**Chapter 8: Dirty Girl Part 3**

Bella stood, with her ass propped up and legs as wide as they would go. Her hands were clutching the wooden desk in tight fists. Waiting…

His finger stroked her thighs and reached her ass. And stroked her panty covered pussy almost sending Bella into spasms.

"You know something Isabella?" he asked her.

"No, Sir," she replied hoarsely.

"I _love_ fucking my students," he bent and whispered in her ear.

And at that the stick hit her butt cheeks. "Ouch!"

"You know, this isn't so much of a punished…I have a plan." Without further warning, he pulled down her panties; they went down fast and were hung straight around her stretched legs. An immediate cold air hit her pink region and Bella gasped.

He stood simply watching as if admiring her. "Here, I want this in your pussy," he placed the vibrator he had chosen in front of her. Bella stood up, and took the vibrator with shaky hands.

With a professional's hand, she placed it in her pussy and almost squeezed her legs at some friction, but she knew that it was going to bite her in the ass later. Having a vibrator in her while he spanked her would drive her mad.

"Wait…one more thing," his hands reached her top, and pulled down the knot of her shirt but her breasts were still held by her bra. Again with the same speed, he pulled down her bra roughly; her round beauties were out free with quite some bouncing while the bra hid behind them, the straps still fastened.

"Now, back to the position!" he ordered.

**A/N: Enjoying her slow sweet *ahem* torture? Let me know…please do review. **


	9. DG Part4

**Chapter 9: Dirty Girl Part 4:**

Edward Cullen had picked up a rhythmic pace while he spanked her ass. At random spanks, the leathery whip touched her pussy driving her crazier. And that wasn't it. She had an egg vibrator deep in her pussy and was vibrating at a medium pace. After every ten strokes, he was going to increase the speed…and after another five, it would be in maximum position. She was so going to come right here.

"I'm a dirty whore!" she repeated, panting.

The sharp sting of the whip was no more painful and was now quite enticing…it was erotic.

She saw his hand reach to the tiny remote, and saw the dial turn to max position. And at once, the vibrations in her increased. "Ugghhh" Bella screamed, wanting nothing more than his dick in her.

"Don't forget to repeat now," he heard his faint voice in the background.

He whipped. "I'm a dirty whore!"

Again, "I'm a dir—ty whore!"

And again, "I—I'm a dirt-y whor-e!"

.

.

.

.

"I'm a…dirty…who-re!"

Done! Her fifteen spanks were done…it was finally over.

"Does it hurt?" she felt him apply a lotion on her burning firm ass.

"Yes…" she moaned, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

"I _want_ you in me!"

"Very well." Was his only reply.

**A/N: More? Review!**


	10. DG Part5

**Chapter 10: Dirty Girl Part5**

"Get rid of your innerwear only," he ordered.

Bella removed her panties and with bra and stood before him in nothing but her pleated skirt and open shirt. Her breasts heaved up and down with her every breath. The vibrator was still in her, still at the maximum position.

"Sit on the desk, legs on either side," he ordered again.

Not needing further instructions, Bella cleared the desk of all fake papers and some stationary and sat on it proudly. Her naked bottom was in contact with the cold wood, she squirmed enjoying _some _touch at least.

Her legs were on either side of the desk, but she was used to such positions.

She watched as her boss undressed himself, waiting to see him naked body into front of her. Bella suppressed the gasp when she saw his naked chest. He had the best body she had ever seen. He wasn't bulky, he was lean and those perfect abs. she definitely wouldn't mind licking him throughout.

Despite her efforts, Bella couldn't not gasp when he removed his boxers.

His shaft was thick, long and glorious. Everything she wanted at the moment.

"See something you like?" he smirked, Bella blushed and looked down. It was stupid of her to blush of course. Here she sat almost naked.

"Lie down bitch," he told her.

Very soon, he was on top of her. She moaned as she felt his cock on her entrance, not entering…just teasing.

At once he started licking and kissing her. He placed kisses till he reached her breasts and started licking the valley between them. He used both of his hands and squeezed her breasts together and started kissing them. Bella arched her back as his lips grazed her hard nipples. Then she felt his hot wet tongue flicking her nipples. He flicked both of them long and hard and then started biting them.

Bella moaned out loud. And this time he didn't ask her to shut up.

His hands continued massaging her tits and mouth worshiping her nipples. Edward was biting her as if his life depended on it. Bella had never experienced such erotic tugs and pulls. He was very soon sucking it making loud sounds, she continued to moan and trash and the wetness increased with every passing second.

She wanted to badly touch herself or…him. Her hand immediately went down to his semi erect cock and she started pumping it. He groaned and started biting her nipples in a painful manner.

She continued with the hand job, stroking and pumping till it was hard as a rock.

"I'm going to fuck you're breasts!" he exclaimed.

"YES!" and then he could fuck her clit.

He was in a sitting position on her, and looked even huger.

He held both of her breasts together and placed the tip of his cock on them. She shivered, she wanted nothing more than have that piece of shaft in her _every_ hole.

He started entering her breast slowly, Bella panted. She loved its feel as it touched her breasts. Very soon, it was totally in. She arched further; he was almost at her mouth. Acting on instinct she gives it a good long lick.

Oh…how she wanted it in her mouth.

How she want him to cum in her mouth…how she wanted to swallow him.

He was boob fucking her hard and fast, giving her an idea of how he was. Every time the tip made till the end, Bella gave it a lick. With his pants and groans she was sure that his dick would very soon be in her mouth or her pussy.

"I'm fucking your pussy now…I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't remember it by the end of it!"

"Please…fuck me…fuck me hard…fuck me!" Bella screamed.

He didn't need to be told twice, his hands went to her pussy, "So wet bitch!"

He roughly removed the devilish vibrator and started finger pumping her…he was readying her. His mouth was on hers and they were kissing like wild animals.

"Are you ready my slut?" he asked panting.

"YES!" Bella screamed…she was more than ready.

His cock played a little at the entrance, and then without much wait…he thrust himself in her.

Bella screamed in nothing but pleasure.


	11. DG Part6

**Chapter 11: Dirty Girl Part6**

Bella had been through multiple orgasms as he moved his cock in and out of her as if he knew everything she wanted. In fact he was reaching out to places which she didn't know that existed.

After one last hurrah, he was out. Both of them lay on each other gasping. Bella couldn't believe how good he was. She wanted nothing more than having him in her once again. She wanted to fuck him cow girl style.

She wanted to ride him.

She wanted to try it in _every_ style.

She wanted to invent even more.

She wanted him…that's it.

"I'm going to cancel your expulsion…" he whispered, grazing her ear.

"Thank you," she replied, her thank you was for him being so awesome at having sex.

"I want you to show me your appreciation, get on your knees."

Though she was tired, Bella was excited. She jumped up from the table at once and dropped to her knees. Her tits bounced with equal enthusiasm.

She saw him stand in front of her…without waiting, she started licking his cock. After licking it thoroughly, she put it in her mouth, he was humongous of course. Bella choked a little at his size but that didn't stop her from grazing, flicking and biting it as best as she could.

Both his hands were firm in her hair, forcing his cock deeper.

Bella went on…giving him his best blow job.

Within moments, he was coming. He groaned as Bella lapped at his entire load, swallowing every drop.

"Amazing!" he moaned, obviously at her skills. "Stand up!"

Bella stood up, straightening her skirt which was a mess around her waist, her shirt had been long disposed but somehow her pleated skirt had remained.

He stared at her for an extremely long time, "I want you in my office after school _everyday_. And without panties."

"Yes, sir!" she grinned sportily.

Gathering her innerwear and shirt and not bothering to put them on Bella simply put on her heels and walked out.

"Aren't you wearing your-?" she felt proud to hear a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I like a little bit of display from time to time." She winked, and walked out proudly.

Her ass jiggled, and boobs bounced all the way back.

Bella took a shower and changed back into her normal clothes, as she reached the front office, she was met by Alec.

"That was quite some display," he chuckled. She knew he wanted to fuck her right then and there.

She simply smiled, blushing faintly.

"Right, your customer was extremely happy and he left a note." He handed her the note.

_Isabella, _

_Threesome tomorrow…women (your choice)_

**Which woman do you want to see Bella with? Rose/Esme/Alice/Jessica/Angela? Leave your votes with your reviews or PM me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Threesome…he said.**

The next day, her day at office hadn't been as nerve wracking as she had expected it to be. Her, boss Edward Cullen in fact hadn't shown up at all. Bella tried to work, but through out she found herself slacking and daydreaming of the previous night.

In fact she had been so riled up even after the sex with him, that she had gone home and touched her self few more times, just thinking of _him_ doing all the things to her. Though he hadn't disappointed her, Bella was sad that he hadn't _eaten_ her pussy.

Tonight she would see about that!

Since he had told her that it would be her decision to choose two other women, she kept running through all the girls that worked there.

The first who came to her mind was Jessica, despite she was jealous of Bella and acted as if she didn't deserve to be here, she and Bella were quite good together. In fact, in the past they had worked well together and had the customers on their limits within a matter of time.

The only problem was the second woman: Rosalie Hale-she had a perfect body, large tits and sexy ass. But she was more built for a Domina. though extremely voluptuous, she hated Bella and would be looking for ways to degrade her. No way was she selecting her. Angela, was just an innocent sweet heart…well, not so much innocent. Her best was at using variety of toys. Bella had once been the voyeur, Angela's wrists had been cuffed to a hanging pole, and eyes blinded. Her breasts were clamped with scary looking clamps which had continued vibrating, bouncing her fairly large boobs, and along with some beads in her asshole, hanging out for display, and her pussy with a automatic dildo going in and out at a rigorous pace. Watching her like that, had made Bella lust after her. As soon as Angela had returned to the showers, she had attacked Angela and had had her there. They were compatible. Next who came to her mind was tiny Alice. Well, she only looked tiny, but once she was naked, she knew how to make her breasts look humongous and knew ways to give people the best time…men or women. Her love was role-playing, and mostly several men came to choose her. Bella could remember her dressed up as a maid while four of her Lords were playing poker, nothing much could be said except that she was undressed by everyone, and had on that very table turn by turn. And she hadn't even been tired! There was a rumor that she practiced it regularly with her boyfriend and his friends.

These were the only girls who ran through Bella's mind, after much thought, she settled on Jessica and Angela.

Both of them would add flavor to her party. Jessica had the body and few tricks, and Angela had the skills at being tortured…and Bella did love her some healthy pain. Then why else would she have remote controlled nipple clamps circling her nipples. Oh, if only Edward had shown up today, she could have given him quite a show. Going in to give him some documents, while her breasts vibrated at rhythmic pace.

Oh well, she would make it up tonight.

**Riiight! Like it? **


	13. Threesome

**Chapter 13: Threesome…FFF**

Wearing scantily clad bikini, the three girls stood with their hands on their waists. Bella was a baby blue shimmer one**, **Jessica wore a sinful maroon, and Angela wore a white one.

Edward Cullen sat on the couch opposite to them; his green eyes were huge orbs with lust. That's when Bella realized that he had a particular fetish to all women sex. She could almost hear his haggard breathing.

He gave one nod, asking them to start.

The girls at once got to work. Jessica pulled Bella and pressed her lips against Bella's while Angela hugged Bella from behind, her own breasts pressed into Bella back as her hands teased Bella's beautiful tits. Bella let a moan of please and started squeezing Jessica's ass. Angela's hands pulled the bikini tops covering Jess and Bella's nipples and she started massaging them together, and tugging and pulling the nipples.

Jessica pressed her boobs into Bella's wanting to feel her nipples on Bella's. Understanding what Jessica wanted; Angela bounded Bella's creamy mounds on her palms and started rubbing them on Jessica's nipples.

Bella broke from the kiss, and stared at the action going at her chest. Jessica was holding her breasts up, and both Angela and her were rubbing Bella's nipples with Jessica's.

Bella bent her head, and licked the interface between the two breasts, a tingling sensation went down her back when her tongue touched her pink nipple.

She heard Jessica moan and mount up her breast, Angela propped Bella's tits along with her. Enjoying the freedom to more entry, Bella propped her tongue deeper, both the nipples touching either side of her tongue.

She gave a hungry growl and a moaning lick and moved back.

"Shouldn't we please Angela for holding your breasts while we kissed Bella?" Jessica's girly voice said.

Bella heard a moan, she had almost forgotten that Edward was there.

"Of course," she whispered, giving him a seductive look.

Both of them grabbled Angela, and started to get rid of her scanty bikini.

Just like they were unwrapping a present.

And to them it was actually…a present.

* * *

**Want an Edward's POV for the next chapter?**

**Please review…**


	14. FFF

**Chapter 14: FFF**

Edward sat on the plushy comfortable couch; in front of him were three curvy women. One was his Bella who he had earlier thought was the most innocent person on earth, but she turned out to be quite a vixen. Her petite body had curves at all right places-her tits were not small but not too huge either, her nipples were pink and delicious, he simply loved wrapping his lips around her breasts…it was such a yummy treat. But Bella's body didn't just end there, her sexy curvy tight ass, how much he had enjoyed slapping it! So pink it had turned! And the best part was her pussy…so tight. Just remembering how she it had clenched over his thick cock made him groan.

His groan seemed to have rejuvenated all the women. Bella was in between, her breasts were being held by another brunette, she also had a hot body but it wasn't as desirable to him as Bella's was. While Bella was kissing the busty blonde, the blonde was pressing her nipples into Bella's. He could see how Bella's hand was on the blonde's large ass, she was squeezing it hard. Bella suddenly pulled back, and looked down at her breasts which were touching the blonde's.

Edward let out a gasp when he saw Bella bend down and thrust her tongue between her breasts and the other. His cock was hardening.

"Shouldn't we please Angela for holding your breasts while we kissed Bella?" he heard the blonde say.

"Oooh…" Edward moaned, he couldn't hold it back. He loved some girl on girl action, and especially since he sat few feet away and could join them whenever he wanted was a huge turn on.

He undid his pants and let his dick jump free and started with gentle strokes.

**Just as promised! **

**More reviews? :)**


	15. FFF2

**Chapter 15: FFF2**

Both the women: Bella and Jessica (who's named Edward had learnt) had pulled Angela to the huge bed. Just at Angela lay on it, the bed started slow vibration…stroking faster, Edward grinned. A sex bed!

Bella and Jessica got on the bed and were on their knees while Angela lay on it and spread her legs. Their breasts seemed to bounce up and down in motion with the bed. Jessica leaned over and a pulled something from the table beside the bed. Her hands focused on Angela's breast. Edward realized that Jessica had used nipple clamps on Angela when he heard Angela moan. Meanwhile, Bella was working on Angela's bottom. Her bikini bottom was being pulled down by Bella; Bella was holding Angela's legs open and using her mouth to pull down Angela's bikini.

Edward moaned and squeezed his dick which he pleasured in his hands when he saw Bella lick Angela's thighs. He remembered her mouth action on his cock. She was such a cock-whore. It was the best blow job he had ever had in his life. He couldn't wait to put it back into her mouth…have her taste him. He moaned again.

He saw Bella turn and give a look, she licked her lips and stared at his cock which was held in his hand and then at his eyes. He knew that that she want to suck it…again. She turned her face back to Angela's crotch. Bella kneeled on the floor, Angela's legs hung over the bed and Jessica had now placed her pussy on Angela's mouth. Edward started at Jessica momentarily, watching her pinch her breasts and moan every time Angela teased her.

"Ooh!" Jessica moaned, Edward saw that Bella's head was now buried in Angela's pussy, and he was pretty sure Angela was thrashing her tongue without any specific purpose in Jessica's pussy.

He stared at Bella's curvy bottom; he badly wanted to thrust his finger into her asshole.

Without giving it much through, he stood and stripped till he was naked completely. Walking over to the bed, he grabbed his dick in his hand and ran it from Bella's pussy till her asshole. He heard her moan into Angela and Angela crossed her legs. Not giving Bella any warning, he lifted her ass slightly, and immediately thrust his fat cock into her much attention requiring area…her pussy.

"I thought someone should entertain you as well," he whispered seductively and started pumping into her.

**Hot? Sexy? **

**Review! **


	16. FFFM

**Chapter 16: FF3**

Bella moaned into Angela's core when she felt Edward's hot thick shaft enter her pussy without any warning. It had been hard and fast. Just as she like it. She felt his manly hands cup are cheeks and rise her ass up and he continued to thrust in and out.

Bella's tongue thrashed wildly along Angela's walls when he started squeezing and spanking her ass cheeks. Due to her wild tongue fucking, Angela started to come. Edward's eyes were fixed on how Jessica's voluminous beauties were bouncing. He couldn't wait to play with them. He had a thing for large breasts, and seeing Jessica's had reignited his old desire. He couldn't wait to thrust his cock between her mounds and have them massage him.

As he continued to thrust in and out of Bella, he said, "You're so dirty Swan…so _dirty!_ I want to fuck your ass and punish that wild pussy of yours. It loves having my monstrous cock in doesn't it? But I bet you want it in your mouth slut, I know you want to suck it and blow it. Such a slut," he moaned as Bella's pussy started to clench around his dick. Bella arched her back; thrusting back into Edward, Angela pulled her back between her legs.

He spread her cheeks and started fingering her asshole. Jessica was playing with herself watching the action in front of her. Both she and Angela were moaning with pleasure. Angela reached out and pulled Jessica's breasts by her nipples. Jessica squealed but willingly obliged. Angela started to kiss them noisily and lick her pink nipples. Watching those bitches, Edward increased his pace and knew that he would come within moments.

"Do you want my come on your breasts slut?" he asked, staring at Jessica.

"Oh yes!" she screamed.

Suddenly, he pulled out of Bella and motioned Jessica on the floor. With wide sex eyes, Jessica lay down in front of him. She widened her legs giving him a fine view of her pussy and held her tits together. Edward held his dick and stroked it in fashion which triggered his climax.

His come spluttered like fountain on her boobs, she moaned and squeezed it between her breasts. When the last drop left Edward, Jessica was a milky white mess.

"Who wants to clean her up?" he asked.

Before he had even completed his question, Bella and Angela were licking and biting Jessica clean, she was so curvy and red.

"My…such a beautiful sight." He whispered watching white curvy asses and naked tits displayed.

**Unedited, forgive the mistakes. Do review. **

**Any suggestions on what the four of them should get to in the next chapter? I need some ideas guys, help me out. **


End file.
